Fanservice
by Etsuyo Yamazaki
Summary: Les fans se font insistantes. Elles veulent plus de fanservice de la part des SHINee qui en font pourtant déjà assez. Et comme dans l'industrie de la pop-coréenne, les fans sont reines ou rois , on leurs passe tous les caprices même les plus... inimaginables. Et quel est le premier pairing qui vous vient à l'idée dans les SHINee ? C'est le 2min évidemment.


-On a quoi là ? Demanda le leader en soupirant.

Ses cernes, on aurait put les voir de loin. Il posa sa tête contre la vitre de la portière et regarda les autres membres, attendant une réponse.

Il soupira lorsqu'il vit que deux d'entre eux dormaient, épuisés par leurs journées plus que chargée. C'était comme ça depuis plusieurs semaines et pour cause, ils étaient en pleine promotion de leur dernier album. Ils étaient demandé sur plusieurs plateaux d'émissions de télé et passait deux jours entiers par semaines à faire des photos pour plusieurs magasines.

Mais ça, ils avaient sut dés le départ que ça allait être comme ça. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient engagés en 2008, ils savaient l'enfer que ce serait à certains moments. Mais au moins ils faisaient ce qu'ils aimaient n'est-ce pas ? Et il ne put retenir un autre soupir. Il était le leader et devait s'occuper de tout ce beau monde. Mais il devait avouer que parfois, c'était difficile de les gérer.

-Vous, vous rentrez chez vous. Moi je vais voir un réalisateur qui m'a parlé d'une proposition plutôt intéressante. Et j'ai également quelques idées à lui soumettre.

Soulagé, Onew put enfin fermer les yeux sans s'attendre à être réveillé à tout moment. De son côté, TaeMin se réveillait de son profond sommeil. Il bailla un peu et regarda autour en se frottant les yeux. JongHyun et Key chuchotaient entre eux en essayant de se faire entendre le moins possible, quant à Minho, il dormait encore. D'ailleurs le maknae s'aperçut que son épaule lui avait servit de coussins et qu'il avait légèrement froissé sa chemise. Il fit une grimace et essaya de la remettre en état en se faisant discret.

Bien évidemment, il ne l'avait jamais été, discret, et Minho sursauta soudainement, se cognant ainsi la tête contre celle de TaeMin. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur et s'écarta légèrement de son Hyung. Les deux autres interrompirent leurs conversations, les regardèrent puis reprirent la où ils en étaient restés.

Ils devaient être très fatigués car dans le cas inverse Kibum se serait immédiatement rué sur Taemin en hurlant au meurtre et en accusant Minho d'avoir handicapé son "bébé". Et son petit-ami l'en aurait empêché en l'embrassant. Le rappeur ce serait emporté et la scène aurait viré en film porno sous les yeux innocents du plus jeune. En y réfléchissant bien, lorsqu'ils étaient fatigués, ils étaient très bien.

Minho se rapprocha de l'efféminé et examina son nez. Il s'excusa une seconde fois et bailla. Taemin, quant à lui, sentait le sommeil qui le submergeait. Il posa sa tête sur les genoux de l'autre rappeur aux cheveux noirs et s'assoupit pour plusieurs heures, au moins.

Le noiraud le regarda pendant un certain temps puis, automatiquement, sa main se dirigea dans ses cheveux. Il se remit alors à penser à tout, absolument tout. C'était des moments qu'il aimait appeler « moments philosophiques ».

Il avait souvent du mal à considéré son jeune ami blond comme un simple ami ou collègue. Il est vrai que de nombreux rapprochement s'étaient opérés au sein du groupe, mais avec Taemin ça avait été… différent.

Oh mon Dieu, c'était ce que disait tous les héros de séries ou films à l'eau de rose et extra-guimauve. Minho ouvrit grand les yeux puis se secoua la tête. C'était tout bonnement impossible… Sauf que dans ses films là, après la découverte suivait la négation. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il se frotta l'œil gauche avec sa main libre et décida également de dormir : la fatigue commençait déjà à le rendre fou.

Ce fut avec ces dernières pensées qu'il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ils étaient déjà arrivés chez eux. Taemin dormait encore et Onew regardait d'un air moqueur les deux amoureux qui était aussi rouges que possible.

La cravate de Key était défaite et les cheveux de JongHyun étaient dans un désordre total. On pouvait facilement savoir ce qu'il s'était passé sur la banquette arrière du van. Il sourit puis sortit de la voiture. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez eux lorsque le leader l'arrêta.

-Tu ne peux pas porter Taemin ?

-Hein ?

Minho jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du van et aperçut le maknae toujours endormi. Il regarda de nouveau Jinki, cherchant à comprendre.

- On ne peut pas le réveiller tu comprends ? Soupira l'autre pour répondre à sa silencieuse question. T'as vu sa gueule d'ange ?

-Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas supporter son humeur de peste quand il est mal luné.

Son interlocuteur sourit puis disparut pour essayer d'interrompre les folles pulsions de la diva qui avait déjà commencé à chauffer son compagnon. « Ces deux là ne s'arrêterons donc jamais ? » s'exaspéra le chanteur qui se retrouvait à présent seul. Enfin pas tout à fait étant donné qu'il restait encore un Taemin qui ne demandait qu'un bon lit moelleux.

Le rappeur ricana et fis monter son cadet sur son dos. Ce dernier grogna un instant, marmonna quelques mots puis se rendormit.

Lorsque le plus jeune fut finalement installé dans son lit, Minho s'assit sur la chaise du bureau et observa ses fines courbes légèrement efféminées. Ses lèvres avaient l'air plus douces que ce qu'il avait imaginés, quant à ses yeux, bien que fermés en ce moment même, c'était ce qu'il préférait chez lui. Des yeux qui débordaient d'innocence, de pureté et d'honnêteté. Oui, c'était surement l'homme le plus honnête qu'il connaissait.

Il poussa un dernier soupir, déposa un baiser sur la joue de son dongsaeng puis partit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Onew… Temporairement.

Le lendemain. 

-Baby, lèves-toi.

Key secoua légèrement son "bébé". On entendit d'ailleurs, un bruit sourd sortir de la gorge de ce dernier avant qu'il ne se retourne et ne s'enfonce encore plus sous les couettes.

-C'est comme tu veux 'Minnie.

Un sourire assez sadique orna alors le visage de Kibum qui retourna dans la cuisine où tout le monde prenait son déjeuner. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : 6h25. Il leur restait encore un peu de temps. Il s'assit sur les genoux de son petit-ami et plongea sa tête dans sa nuque.

-Bah, où est Taemin ? S'étonna celui-ci.

-Il ne veut pas se réveiller, chouina l'autre qui avait tout un plan dans sa tête.

-Raah ce gosse, s'exaspéra Jinki.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à se diriger vers la chambre du maknae lorsque Key l'en empêcha.

-Non Onew-hyung ! Tu m'as promis que tu me donnerais tout tes livres sur le japonais. Il faut VRAIMENT que je m'y mette.

-Et bien passe les prendre dans ma chambre.

-Nooooon, sinon je vais être tenté de fouiller et j'ai peur de ce que je vais y trouver.

Le visage du leader devint instantanément rouge tandis que Jonghyun haussait un sourcil.

-Pourquoi tu veux être tout seul avec lui ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix étrange.

-Quoi ? T'es jaloux ? Ricana son amoureux.

Un « tilt » se fit dans la tête de celui-ci qui ouvrit grand les yeux et fis un grand sourire, comme si un éclair de génie venait de le traverser. Il prit un plateau et y déposa la trousse de premiers soins ainsi qu'une barre chocolaté, histoire de suivre son plan initial. Il utiliserait l'autre la prochaine fois.

-Minho ? Tu peux apporter ça à Taemin ? Soigne-le, je pense aussi qu'il s'est blessé aux répétitions hier.

Le noiraud s'exécuta : il prit le plateau et se pressa vers la chambre du maknae alors que la jalousie de Jonghyun menaçait de provoquer une bataille dans la cuisine.

Il toqua à la porte, et, vu que personne ne répondait, l'ouvrit. Il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il descendit légèrement la couverture pour voir son visage et dégagea quelques mèches. Le bout de ses doigts passa sur la peau du bébé du groupe. Il sourit et se pencha au-dessus de la tête de l'endormi.

-Taeminnie, réveille-toi.

L'haleine fraiche du mannequin chatouilla les narines de Taemin qui souri. Il bougea de nouveau et pris la tête de son Hyung entre ses mains avant de se tourner sur le côté.

Minho, surprit par la soudaine action du blondinet, ne fit rien mais se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine de ses lèvres.

Plusieurs fantasmes lui vinrent et il sentit son cœur battre à la chamade. Il se dégagea, un peu brusquement, de son emprise et se rassit en se recoiffant et en essayant de contrôler son souffle.

Le danseur, qui avait été réveillé par la soudaine agitation à ses côtés, s'assit et se frotta les yeux, une mine enfantine au visage.

-Minho hyung ? Couina-t-il.

A l'entente de son prénom, le concerné rougit et se pressa la poitrine. Lorsqu'il eu enfin reprit le contrôle de soi-même, il se tourna vers son interlocuteur et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-Bienvenue dans la dure réalité. Il était bien ton rêve ? Le questionna-t-il doucement.

-Ouuuui ! Il y avait des lapins, un lac, des arbres partout et puis il…

Il se stoppa soudainement et le rouge lui monta également aux joues.

-Je ne me souviens plus du reste, bégaya-t-il, apparemment confus.

-Ça va te revenir, ne t'en fais pas.

Son hyung lui ébouriffa les cheveux et pris la petite trousse rouge. Il l'ouvrit, pris un bandage et de la pommade.

-Tu t'es fais mal ?

-Huh ?

Taemin releva la tête :

-C'est ce que Kibum a dit, répondit-t-il à sa question silencieuse.

-Ah… ça.

Le blondinet poussa sa couette et avança sa jambe. Minho ouvrit grand les yeux à cette vision. Son ami avait un énorme bleu sur la jambe gauche et semblait plus que gêné de le montrer. Le chanteur dévissa le tube et appliqua la crème gelé sur l'ecchymose puis recouvrit sa cheville avec le bandage.

Taemin avait suivit chacun de ses gestes avec attention. Il aimait le regarder lorsqu'il était concentré, lorsqu'il rappait, lorsqu'il dansait… Il l'aimait tout simplement en faite. Au début, lorsqu'il y avait pensé, il avait rejeté cette pensée, il s'était dégouté de lui-même, il s'était haït et s'était considéré comme un traitre. Après tout, lorsqu'un garçon se mettait à penser à un autre garçon d'une forme légèrement différente de d'habitude, généralement, il prenait peur.

Mais il s'était rendu à l'évidence et puis il n'aimait pas Minho parce que c'était un garçon, mais il aimait ce garçon parce que c'était Minho !

Le moment aurait put être parfait, ils auraient put continuer longtemps encore à se jeter des coups d'œil, sans parler, juste entre eux-mêmes. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier Onew qui, de temps en temps, aimait faire son travail de leader sérieux et organisé. Ni Jonghyun qui était en rogne contre son petit-ami et Jinki.

-Le manager va bientôt arriver, préparer vous tout les deux ! Ordonna le leader.

-Jonghyun hyung, t'es jaloux pour vraiment rien hein ? S'exaspéra Key.

Puis il le prit par la main et l'emmena en dehors de la chambre pour faire encore je-ne-sais-quoi sous le regard lassé des trois autres membres. Le chicken maniac soupira et dépêcha les deux autres.

Lorsque leur manager arriva, ils étaient tous prêt et de bonne humeur.

-Bon, le programme est chargé aujourd'hui. Nous allons commencer par un photoshoot puis vous retournerez à la compagnie pour répéter. Pendant que Jonghyun, Key et Onew iront enregistrer pour Star King, Minho et Taemin, vous, vous irez à une autre interview pour un magasine. Et en fin de journée, on se rejoint tous au parc et vous aurez une surprise, annonça-t-il avec une voix mystérieuse.

Les membres hochèrent la tête et rentrèrent dans leur camionnette. Ils étaient déjà épuisés par leurs journées de travail qui n'avait même pas commencé… Mais qui ne tarderait pas à le faire. En effet, à peine furent-ils arrivés sur les lieux que les maquilleuses et stylistes se précipitèrent sur eux pendant que l'on installait les décors.

Le premier prêt fut Key. D'abord seul, il demanda à faire des photos en duo avec Jonghyun, ce que le photographe accepta immédiatement, trouvant cela une bonne idée.

Puis se fut au tour d'Onew, qui décida alors de montrer tout le charisme qu'il possédait en posant sur des photos où son regard était intense et désireux.

Taemin et Minho furent les derniers prêts. Les cheveux du plus jeune avaient été réarrangés et le maquillage était léger et naturel.

Le noiraud, lui, avait les cheveux ébouriffé mais étrangement bien coiffés.

Ce fut d'ailleurs celui-ci qui commença le premier. Le blond n'avait plus d'yeux que pour lui. Il regardait prendre différentes poses tout plus sexy les unes que les autres. Enfaite, quoi qu'il fasse, Minho était sexy, c'était juste lui quoi !

-TAEMIN !

-Hein ? Kibum ?

Ce dernier ricana et frappa dans ses mains :

-Il serait peut-être temps que tu te concentre sur ton travail plutôt que sur le magnifique corps de Minho non ? Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Taemin plus rouge qu'une poire (… w)

-Bon, c'est à ton tour, annonça la photographe en se tournant vers le maknae de leurs groupes.

Il hocha la tête et s'avança vers la plateforme blanche en regardant le sol, ses cheveux couvrant son visage rouge. Il sentit le courant d'air que provoqua Minho en passant prêt de lui.

La séance commença alors pour lui. Plusieurs tirages plus tard, la professionnelle qui se tenait devant lui cessa soudainement :

-Ecoute Taemin, tu es hyper mignon quand t'es tout timide, je te jure ! Même moi j'ai envie de te violer là ! Mais, s'il-te-plait, montre le côté sexy que tu as en toi. Taemin le sauvage, le dangereux, le sensuel. Allez !

Il déglutit et se gratta la tête après avoir entendu le ricanement de Key qui était dans les bras de Jonghyun. Tous les membres attendaient impatiemment la suite, histoire de voir comment leurs maknae réagiraient.

Après quelques coups d'œil en direction de Minho, Taemin hocha la tête.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence durant lequel Taemin se concentrait les yeux fermés. Quelques secondes plus tard, il les ouvrit brusquement.

Son regard était plus fiévreux et sexy. Il inclina la tête sur le côté et la pencha légèrement en arrière de manière à mettre son cou en valeur. Puis il regarda l'objectif droit dans… l'objectif ( ?) et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il s'assit sur le sofa, jambes écartés, posa son bras sur sa cuisse, son front sur la paume de sa main, et prit un air torturé. Puis il se coucha, plia la jambe et prit une poignée de ses cheveux dans ses mains.

La photographe enchainait photo sur photo. Elle était littéralement envoutée par les expressions que le plus jeune montrait, et par les poses aussi. A un moment, une glace fut même apportée à Taemin. Il joua avec pendant quelques minutes sous « l'œil » attentif de l'objectif puis, mourant de faim, il commença à la manger, redevenant ainsi le gamin mignon et adorable qu'il était.

Quelques photos plus tard sa séance était terminée… Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. A peine eut-il mit un pied en dehors du périmètre blanc que la photographe le rattrapa.

-Taemin, bon boulot ! Vraiment ! Mais j'ai pensé que tu devrais poser en duo comme l'ont fait JongHyun et Key. Votre manager est d'accord et il a ajouté que ce serait vraiment bon, tu sais ? Le _fanservice_.

-Hm ?- Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, la glace toujours entre les lèvres,- Avec qui ?

-J'ai regardé sur internet, il y a beaucoup -mais quand je dis beaucoup, c'est vraiment beaucoup !- de fanfics sur toi et… Minho.

Le morceau de glace qu'il avalait faillit lui remonter par le nez.

-Avec Minho ? S'exclama-t-il.

Le concerné, curieux, arriva :

-On parle de moi ?

-Ouuuuuuui ! S'écria la journaliste. Il faut que vous posiez ensemble !

-Pas de problème.

Le noiraud haussa les épaules et allai se placer devant l'appareil quand son cadet le stoppa :

-Mais… Mais !

-Hm ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Elle veut que l'on pose à la manière de Jonghyun et Key !

-Et alors ? S'exaspéra l'autre.

-Cela ne te dérange pas ? Demanda le blondinet, interloqué.

- Honnêtement je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre.

Taemin ressentit une pointe de soulagement mais il fut également peiné. Il ne le laissa, cependant, rien paraitre et il rejoignit son camarade qui était déjà en place.

La photographe se replaça derrière l'appareil et expliqua ce qu'elle désirait voir :

-Montrez-moi à quel point votre amitié est forte, je veux des scènes et des mises en scène ! Riez et chantez s'il le faut mais je veux quelque chose de vrai ! D'authentique !

Ils hochèrent la tête puis commencèrent à réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire lorsque, soudain, l'ainé eut une idée. Il prit violemment Taemin et le mit sur ses épaules comme si c'était un enfant. Ce dernier surpris par la soudaine action commença à se débattre. Il regarda le leader vocal qui lui tirait la langue et rit, ce que la professionnelle en face d'eux enregistra. Le blond se replaça de manière à être sur le dos de son duo. Il prit doucement l'énorme touffe de cheveux de lui dans ses doigts.

Son cœur battait à la chamade sous le regard amusé de Kibum. Finalement le photoshoot se termina et le staff leurs donna une caisse remplies de pommes.

Ils retournèrent à la SME pour s'entrainer un peu plus sur Sherlock et, après avoir manger, ils s'en allèrent vers leurs interviews respectives. Ainsi, pendant que Key, Jonghyun et Onew allait enregistrer Star King, Minho et Taemin devaient se faire interviewer pour ELLE Girl.

Tout cela fut finit très rapidement. Finalement vint l'heure de découvrir la surprise que leur manager leur avait préparée.

Ils furent emmenés sans un mot vers un endroit inconnu. Onew et Taemin dormirent tous les deux sur le chemin, ils étaient tellement épuisés.

Ils n'arrivèrent à destinations qu'au bout d'une heure et Key prit soin de réveiller les membres endormis du groupe sous l'œil un peu trop jaloux de Jonghyun.

Ils entrèrent dans un grand bâtiment. Il n'y avait personne, il était minuit et peu de gens travaillaient encore à cette heure-ci.

Ce fut alors dans le silence complet que le manager suivit des membres se rendirent dans un bureau. Ils attendirent quelques instants puis un grand homme en costume arriva. Il avait le profil du parfait homme d'affaire : une bonne tenue, des vêtements classes ET la mallette ! La mallette qui faisait le charme de tous hommes d'affaires qui se respectent.

Il entra dans la pièce, s'excusa pour son retard puis s'assit à son bureau et regarda les SHINee qui étaient restés debout. Ils attendaient d'ailleurs, impatiemment l'ordre de s'assoir mais celle-ci ne vint pas, l'étranger préférant les torturer un peu plus sous le regard amusé du manager.

-Bon les gars j'ai une grande annonce à vous faire. Vous aller tourner dans un drama : tous ensembles.

Leurs yeux s'agrandirent et Kibum s'apprêta à sauter de joie mais il se souvint de l'endroit où il était et en quelle compagnie il était. Il intériorisa alors toute la joie qu'il ressentait.

Mais d'autres ne semblaient pas aussi excités à cette idée. Taemin pensait déjà aux heures supplémentaires qu'ils allaient devoir faire : quand cela s'arrêtera-t-il ? N'était-il pas chanteurs ? Les chanteurs ne devaient que chanter et danser non ? Et c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire d'ailleurs.

-Quel genre de drama ? Osa Onew, le leader et porte-parole du groupe.

Un sourire sadique se forma alors sur la lèvre de l'homme d'affaire et celui-ci se leva.

-Je peux prendre la parole ? Demanda-t-il au manager qui semblait être un de ses vieux amis.

Ce dernier lui accorda la permission et l'homme s'approcha des membres, les regardant tous de haut en bas sans se déparer de son sourire.

- Un romance…

-Waaaouh ! S'extasia soudain le chicken maniac. Avec qui ?

-Et bien Jinki -je peux t'appeler comme ça n'est-ce pas ?- tu seras le seul qui terminera sans pair en fin de drama.

Son visage se décapita et le réalisateur -en tout cas c'était censé être son rôle- ouvrit la mallette pour en sortir de gros manuscrit. Cinq manuscrits.

-Voilà les scripts. Vous me direz ce que vous en penserez.

Et ce fus sur ce dernier évènement que se termina leur dure journée. Ils rentrèrent épuisés. C'était toujours comme ça lorsqu'ils devaient faire la promotion d'un nouvel album, puis ça se calmait. Malgré tout, ils adoraient leur métier, comment auraient-ils put faire autrement ? Ils n'auraient pas survécus s'ils n'avaient pas ressentis pas de passion envers la musique ou la danse.

Lorsque le repas se fut terminé, les garçons s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre pour pouvoir lire le script. Tous étaient excités à l'idée de tourner un Drama même si Jonghyun s'obstinait à dire qu'il refuserait de partager Kibum avec une fille.

Cependant la joie -et la peur pour l'un d'entre eux- s'atténua quand ils finirent de lire une des scènes de la série.

Taemin partit dans un délire total tandis que Minho demanda un regroupement général dans la pièce principale.

Une fois tout le monde réunis, le noiraud prit la parole :

-Ils auraient pus nous dire que c'était… ce genre d'histoire !

-Moi ça m'arrange, dit Mister « Bling Bling » en lançant un regard pervers envers son petit-ami.

-Oui, toi ! Parce que toi et Kibum vous êtes ensemble ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Taemin et moi ! S'affola l'autre.

A l'entente de son nom, le maknae se réveilla soudainement de sa transe et reprit le manuscrit en ouvrant de grands yeux.

On lui avait déjà parlé du « 2Min », c'était le pairing que la plus part des fans mettaient dans leurs fanfictions sur leur groupe. Mais c'était des fanfictions et comme le dit le mot fiction, ce n'était pas réel.

Il était en même temps, paniqué, heureux et blessé. Paniqué car il ne savait pas comment réagir, heureux car il aimait Minho- et n'essayait même plus de se voiler la face-, mais blessé car ce dernier avait réagit assez mal à la lecture de la scène.

-Calme-toi : de toute façon, demain, nous verrons le manager. On lui en parlera pour voir si on peut modifier certaines choses, d'accord ? Proposa le leader.

Le rappeur concerné hocha vivement la tête alors que le plus jeune détournait la sienne, déçu.

-Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-il.

Puis, sans aucun autre mot, il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Les membres de son groupe étaient inquiets : généralement, lorsque Taemin allait se coucher, il était heureux et souriant et rares étaient les fois où il était triste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda le leader.

-Il est surement tout aussi choqué que moi ! S'exclama Min'.

-Je ne pense pas, murmura la mère du groupe.

Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre du plus jeune. Jonghyun le regarda partir, compréhensif : lui aussi savait ce qu'avait réellement Taemin. Minho et Onew, de leur côté, ne comprenaient toujours rien. « _C'est sans doute mieux. »_ pensa tristement le leader vocal.

Kibum retrouva son « enfant » en pleur, recroquevillé sur lui-même, parterre. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et le prit dans ses bras tel un bébé en lui murmurant des phrases réconfortantes.

Jonghyun rentra dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, en prenant soin de fermer à clé derrière lui. Il savait que Taemin aurait honte si n'importe qui d'autre les trouvaient comme ça. Celui-ci leva d'ailleurs la tête puis la rebaissa lorsqu'il vit qui venait de s'introduire à l'intérieur.

Sa petite voix s'éleva dans la pièce :

-Quel con, hein ?

Les deux autres n'osèrent pas parler alors il continua.

-Pff, j'ai eu de l'espoir et voilà comment ça se finit. Je le déteste ! Il était tendre, vous comprenez ? Mais j'ai été bête, il l'a toujours été, avec tout le monde. C'est Mr. Bisounours, il fait ça avec tout le monde.

Les sanglots ravageaient son visage et il avait de plus en plus de mal à parler, même s'il continuait à déballer tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Ce fut finalement le souffle saccadé et le teint rouge qu'il s'arrêta.

Kibum regarda son amant et celui-ci, en comprenant, prit Taemin dans ses bras et le posa sur son lit. Il s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par sa journée.

Les deux amoureux sortirent de sa chambre, s'échangèrent quelques phrases avant de se diriger dans le salon où Minho et Onew regardaient la télé. Ils étaient entrain de rigoler devant un épisode de « We got married » dans lequel ils pouvaient voir leur hyung LeeTeuk mis un peu moins en avantage que d'habitude. Ils ne se souciaient même pas de l'état de leur maknae.

La rage submergea Key et l'ambiance devint tout de suite plus pesante.

-Ça va ? Tout va comme vous voulez ? Lança méchamment le blond. J'espère que ça vaut la peine de regarder LeeTeuk Hyung dans cet état-là, ironisa-t-il.

Onew, qui n'avait pas comprit le sarcasme dans la voix du rappeur, rit puis répondit :

-Oh que oui ! Sa tête lorsqu'il se réveille est juste TOP !

Le noiraud, qui était également assis dans le canapé, se leva : lui il avait compris et cherchait à présent ce qu'il avait put faire de mal.

-Minho, tu dormiras dans la chambre de Onew pour aujourd'hui, annonça froidement la "maman" de Taemin.

-Hein ?

Jinki semblait se réveiller. Il voulut demander pourquoi mais Key ne lui en laissa pas le temps et partit dans sa chambre à lui et à JongHyun.

Ce dernier s'excusa et fonça rejoindre son petit-ami en promettant d'essayer de le calmer.

-J'ai vraiment l'impression que malgré mon rôle de leader je ne sais pas me faire respecter.

Minho pouffa mais retrouva rapidement son sérieux. Qu'avait Key pour le mettre en dehors de sa propre chambre ? Taemin avait quelque chose ? Etait-il malade ?

Il se leva, laissant Onew se morfondre, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, une main l'en empêcha. Il leva les yeux sur un JongHyun assez gêné.

-Laisse-le seul quelques instants. Si tu veux dormir va dans la chambre d'Onew mais attend demain pour parler à Minnie.

-D'accord…

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la chambre du leader.

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous rassemblé dans le bureau du producteur.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Et bien, certains de nos membres, ont quelques problèmes avec… des scènes... Enfin, je pense que vous voyez de quoi je parle.

-Oh ? Ça ? C'est votre manager lui-même qui m'a soutenu l'idée.

-Oui, -excusez-moi de vous interrompre. C'est le fan-ser-vi-ce, dit-il, fier de son idée et en épelant chaque syllabe.

-Mais nous en faisons déjà assez comme ça : du fanservice ! Contesta Minho.

-J'imagine donc que c'est de toi que vient la plainte, élucida leur manager.

Le noiraud baissa la tête, rouge de honte et n'osa pas regarder son cadet qui était derrière lui et qui l'évitait depuis ce matin.

- Taemin, vient là, ordonna l'autre.

Celui s'exécuta et leur manager le plaça devant le rappeur. Ce dernier regarda l'homme faire en se demandant ce qu'il cherchait à faire.

-Et si son apparence changeait ? Et s'il faisait plus… « Fille » ? Tu accepterais ? De toute façon nous comptions lui faire changer de look. Et puis tu es obligé d'accepter.

-Hyung, minauda le plus jeune.

Le manager baissa le regard sur lui et l'observa, interrogatif. Taemin se pencha à son oreille pour lui soumettre l'idée et ses yeux, habituellement froid, brillèrent d'une étincelle… indescriptible.

Et l'entrevue se termina là, sans que le "flaming charisma" ne puisse rien dire. Leur hyung prit le maknae en otage et l'emmena dans sa voiture sous le regard impuissant des quatre autres.

Ce ne fut que trois heures plus tard que Taemin revint. Il essaya de se faire le plus discret possible, puis il observa ses amis qui étaient tous dans le salon.

Il s'avança timidement dans le salon, en se tortillant les doigts.

Il se racla la gorge- de façon toujours aussi mignonne- et les autres levèrent la tête vers lui. Key poussa un long cri, Jonghyun rit, émerveillé, Onew continua à manger ses jambes de poulet et Minho… Et bien, Minho était sous le choc.

Taemin avait changé sa couleur blonde vers une espèce de châtain-roux et s'était fais poser des extensions. Il avait une frange droite qui faisait ressortir ses yeux sombres.

Le noiraud le regarda pendant un certain temps puis, voyant que tous sauf lui avait complimenté le nouveau look du maknae, il se dépêcha de parler :

-Ça te va très bien, bégaya-t-il.

Il ne sut quoi dire d'autre et la déception se fit alors lire sur le visage de Taemin. Finalement le cadet s'assit sur le canapé, en expulsant au passage Key, et prit une manette pour commencer un combat contre Onew.

Ils ne jouaient pas souvent à la console. En réalité, seul Minho y jouait mais quand ils s'ennuyaient et qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire, ils se faisaient quelques parties.

Taemin se remémora ce moment où Minho avait décidé d'apprendre à Taemin comment jouer à un jeu de foot. Il s'était rapproché, il avait sentit son souffle sur sa nuque alors qu'il lui expliquait comment faire.

-HAHAHA ! GAGNER ! S'écria soudain le leader à ses côtés.

Le nouveau roux parut se réveiller. Il sursauta et regarda la télé, interloqué. Il fit mine de bouder. Kibum l'observa puis il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Jonghyun qui ouvrit d'abord grand les yeux. Il regarda son amoureux, scandalisé et légèrement énervé.

Le blond se repencha sur l'oreille du leader vocal et il chuchota autre chose. D'abord sceptique, Jonghyun hocha la tête face au regard suppliant de Key. Celui-ci bondit intérieurement de joie. Il prépara son jeu d'acteur et se leva soudainement en se tournant vers Taemin qui était resté dans son coin sous les ricanements amicaux d'Onew.

Il le prit par la main et l'emmena dans la chambre en marmonnant un « Je dois te parler » devant le regard surpris des autres membres -sauf Jonghyun.

Il l'entraina dans le couloir et entra soudainement dans le placard où les SHINee gardaient la nourriture. Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que le maknae interrompe ce silence :

-Eomma, s'exaspéra-t-il, tu es vraiment bizarre dernièrement. Je suis désolé Hyung, je sais que tu es un homme, mais tu es sûr de ne pas avoir tes règles ?

Le blond rit à sa question puis il s'aperçut qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait… Taemin, ou l'être le plus innocent qu'il puisse y avoir au monde.

Il soupira et tendis de nouveau l'oreille tandis que l'autre se plaignait de ne pas avoir eut sa réponse. Au bout d'une demi-heure des pas se firent finalement entendre, Key, tout excité, sautilla puis se tourna vers Taemin… pour s'apercevoir que celui-ci dormait profondément, et ce surement depuis longtemps.

Key décida de sortir à ce moment précis, puis il poursuivit son jeu d'acteur. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, en faisant semblant de ne pas voir Minho qui était planté dans le couloir, et se passa la langue sur les lèvres d'un air gourmant.

Il s'avança un ricanant, heureux, puis releva la tête alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer sa route en sautillant. Il aperçut -enfin il savait qu'il était déjà là- l'autre rappeur du groupe qui le fixait.

Kibum prit une mine effrayé puis gêné. Le rouge lui monta aux joues comme par magie et il regarda sur le côté en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. En essayant de marmonner quelques mots.

Taemin choisit le plus merveilleux des moments pour sortir du placard. Il s'avança et heurta Kibum pour finalement relever la tête :

-Je me demandais où t'étais partit, pas très loin à ce que je vois.

Finalement il remarqua la présence du noiraud, il détourna les yeux et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la salle à manger accompagné de Key. L'autre était resté dans le couloir, pétrifié parce qu'il venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Il fit quelques pas vers l'avant, puis décida de retourner dans le salon.

Il s'assit sur le bras du canapé, mit ses écouteurs aux oreilles puis observa Taemin qui semblait s'amuser avec le couple JongKey.

JongHyun sauta sur Key, en le serrant de toutes ses forces, le plus jeune aussi avait sauté et à présent il se disputait pour savoir à qui appartenait Kibum. Finalement, le roux fit un de ses aegyos auxquels personne ne pouvait résister et Jong finit par lâcher son amant en marmonnant alors que son rival hurlait un « Eomma ! » de victoire et que le concerné riait.

Tout ça sous le regard attendrit de Jinki et celui furieux de Minho.

Ce dernier tourna vivement la tête.

Deux semaines plus tard, Jong et Key se faisaient face dans un décor idyllique. Une rue, un banc, un réverbère et quelques arbres. La scène romantique parfaite en somme. Jonghyun regardait par terre, les points serrés, les larmes aux yeux. On entendait ses sanglots dans le silence de la scène et Kibum le regardait fixement. Finalement, il se retourna et s'en alla alors que Jonghyun tombait, genoux à terre.

-COUPER ! C'était bien les gars !

Le blond revint sur ses pas en courant et aida son amoureux à se lever.

-Désolé, désolé, désolé, répétait-il.

L'autre éclata de rire et serra sa main pour le rassurer.

-T'inquiète va, ce n'est qu'un drama.

Il sourit, et Kibum se sentit tout de suite mieux. Il se pencha légèrement sur l'oreille du blond et, avec une voix sensuelle et aguicheuse, il murmura :

-N'empêche qu'en attendant tu m'as horriblement frustré. Viens ce soir dans ma chambre pour te faire pardonner.

Son amant pouffa et lui lança un regard pervers, le rendant encore plus attirant aux yeux de Jonghyun. Tout ça sous les yeux du staff qui, trop occupé à revoir la scène, n'avait rien remarqué. Taemin cependant, avait tout vu, et, ayant compris la situation, il rit… mais il les enviait en même temps. Ils n'avaient aucun complexe eux, ils affirmaient leur homosexualité sans difficulté. Enfin, Kibum l'affirmait, Jonghyun répétait toujours qu'il n'était pas gay, que c'était juste parce que c'était Kibum.

Généralement après ces déclarations-là, Key, touchée par ses paroles, lui sautait dessus et Onew et Minho étaient obligés de porter Taemin qui, trop choquer, ne bougeait pas à cause de la scène qui devenait de plus en plus… chaude.

-Minho, Taemin ! C'est à vous ! Annonça finalement le directeur.

Plusieurs maquilleuses foncèrent sur eux pour appliquer les dernières retouches tandis que les deux acteurs répétaient mentalement leurs textes.

-On y va ? Demanda Minho, chaleureusement.

Le roux ne répondit pas et s'avança dans le décor. Depuis qu'ils étaient allés voir le directeur à cause du drama, Taemin l'évitait complètement. Il lui répondait froidement et ne rigolait même plus avec lui. Et le noiraud en était horriblement affecté.

Il rejoignit son Maknae et le regarda avant de soupirer. Ça l'énervait que son ami réagisse comme ça avec lui. Son « ami » ?

-Bon les gars. Je sais que vous avez lut le script, -« Bien évidemment » pensa Minho.- … mais je vous rappelle la situation. Taemin, tu es un jeune lycéen complètement innocent, chouchou et petit-frère de toute les étudiantes, il n'y a pas une seule personne au monde capable de te détesté. Minho, tu arrives à peine dans ton nouveau lycée et tu es déjà adulé par tout le monde. Les filles t'adorent, les garçons te veulent comme ami, mais au fond tu n'es pas aussi confiant que tu le laisses pensé. Tu souffre intérieurement, tu les déteste tous, ils ne t'aiment que pour ton physique et ne prennent même pas la peine de te connaitre. Tu ne leurs veux que tu mal. Et là tu vas rencontrer Taemin et tu vas t'apercevoir que les gens ne sont pas aussi hypocrites et égoïstes que tu le penses : il y a quelques exceptions. Bon, tournons la première scène.

Le décor était une salle de classe parfaitement normale. Une salle illuminée qui donnait une magnifique vue sur le stade de foot. Les figurants étaient déjà en place, ils discutaient afin de rendre l'ambiance bruyante. Cela faisait plus vrai. Le maknae était assis près de la fenêtre et discutait naïvement avec une de ses noonas qui le regardaient émerveillé.

Minho de son côté les observait jalousement.

-Minho, va te mettre derrière la porte non de Dieu ! S'exaspéra le directeur.

Le concerné s'inclina pour se confondre en excuse et exécuta les ordres donnés.

-Et… ACTION !

Le caméraman se promena parmi les faux-étudiants, en faisant un gros plan sur leurs visages rieurs et souriants puis il se détourna vers le protagoniste près de la fenêtre. Il avait des airs d'enfant et sautillait sur sa chaise à chaque fois que ses amis lui parlaient.

L'une des filles présentes passa soudainement un doigt dans ses cheveux soyeux et il gloussa :

-Noonaaaaaa ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand on me touche les cheveux. -Il fit semblant de bouder.- T'as de beaux cheveux toi aussi, alors pourquoi tu m'embêtes toujours avec les miens.

-Tes extensions te vont si bien, répondit-elle, à moitié rêveuse, à moitié émerveillée.

Il rit mais fut interrompus par son professeur qui rentrait. Les élèves se remirent tous à leurs places et le saluèrent respectueusement.

-Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il précipitamment en installant ses affaires sur son bureau.

Puis il tapa dans ses mains et se massa les trempes, épuisé.

-Vous allez-bien ? Demanda poliment Taemin, visiblement inquiet pour son professeur.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard doux puis sourit en inspirant profondément.

-Oui, merci. Je dois vous présenté le nouvel élève, même si je suis sûr que vous le connaissez déjà tous. Voici donc Choi Minho, entre mon garçon.

Les filles dans la classe se retinrent de pousser des cris alors que le nouvel élève rentrait, blasé. Il regarda la salle :

-Yo, dit-il simplement.

-Tu ne veux pas te présenté ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, il lui donna sa place et attendit un peu avant de commencer le cours. Le roux se tourna vers Minho en le fixant avec ses petits yeux de gamins, il posa ses coudes sur la table derrière lui- à la place où s'était assis Minho- et sa tête sur ses mains.

-Salut, moi c'est Lee Taemin.

Le cœur de Minho battait de plus en plus fort mais son expression restait inchangé : c'était ça être acteur.

-Hmm, c'est vrai que t'es plutôt beau. T'étais où avant ? Pourquoi t'es venu ici ?

-Hn, qui t'as donné le droit de me parler de cette façon là ?

-Hein ? S'étonna l'autre. Aaah ça ? Je m'adresse à tout le monde de façon informelle, sauf les personnes beaucoup plus vieilles que moi. Je considère tout le monde comme mes amis, poursuivit-il, avec un ton naïf en ouvrant grand ses bras.

Minho le regarda et se tourna vers la fenêtre.

-Yaaah ! Tu pourrais au moins me répondre ! Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Pas la peine d'être antipathique, je ne ferais même pas de mal à une mouche.

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et se retourna, apparemment vexé.

-Choi Minho, -Taemin se retourna, surpris.- Je suis Choi Minho, et je n'aime pas parler avec les gens.

Un grand sourire ornait à présent le visage du roux.

-Hahaha, ce n'est pas grave, chacun ses problèmes. Enchanté de te connaitre.

Il avait crut voir le coin de ses lèvres se relever légèrement mais ce n'étais surement qu'un mirage.

-COUPER ! C'était parfait ! Taemin-ah ? Ce rôle te va à merveille. Minho, tu as très bien fait aussi. Bon on continue avec Onew. Tu es un célibataire déprimé sans joie de vivre.

Mais les deux acteurs qui venaient de finir de tourner la scène n'y prêtais pas attention. Ils se regardaient droits dans les yeux, sans jamais se lâcher du regard. Puis finalement le plus jeune se leva afin d'aller se reposer.

-Taemin…

Minho essaya de le retenir.

-Quoi ?

Son ton était dur et froid, ce n'était pas l'habituel Taemin.

-Euh… Rien.

Il lâcha et Taemin se dépêcha de s'enfuir. Derrière eux, le directeur continuait son explication :

-… Ah, et on a changé ton scénario, comme on trouvait que c'était trop triste de te laisser seul et sans amis, on a réalisé un sondage et ta partenaire pour se drama sera Luna des f(x).

Onew ouvrit de grands yeux alors que Luna s'avançait joyeusement. Décidément, ce drama s'annonçait aussi intéressant pour les fans que pour les idoles.

_Trois mois plus tard._

-Allez, on fait un effort jeunes gens ! Ce sont les dernières scènes ! Cria le directeur. Onew passe en premier avec Luna, aujourd'hui c'est le jour des grandes déclarations, soupira-t-il satisfait en s'installant confortablement dans sa chaise. Et silence autour !

Il posé son regard sur Taemin qui riait bruyamment avec la maquilleuse. Ces derniers s'excusèrent et elle, elle reprit son boulot tranquillement. Tout ça sous les yeux de Minho.

-Action !

Le rappeur se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Trois mois et toujours pas d'améliorations. Pourtant les crises du maknae passaient vite en général. Pourquoi est-ce que ça le dérangeait autant qu'ils soient en froid. Oui, c'était son collège et un excellent ami en plus de ça ! Mais…n'y avait-il pas autre chose là-dessous ?

Rien qu'à cette idée, le noiraud secoua la tête de gauche à droite avec vivacité. Impossible, c'était complètement impossible et inimaginable. Pourtant, lorsque son cadet posa doucement ses mains sur celle de la maquilleuse, la rage s'empara de Minho.

Pourquoi il la touchait comme ça ? Pourquoi c'était la seule maquilleuse qu'il réclamait depuis trois mois ? Pourquoi ?

Mais le pire, c'était que, même devant les caméras- pour leurs rôles-, il ne se comportait pas comme ça. Pourtant c'était ça que voulait le scénario non ?

-Mademoiselle ? -Il interpella la jeune fille qui s'occupait actuellement de son maknae.- Vous pouvez vous occupez de moi aussi ? Demanda-t-il aguicheur.

-Oh, euh, bien-sûr.

Elle s'avança vers lui alors que la styliste la remplaçait avec l'autre.

-Allez Taemin-ah, il faut vous changer, dit-elle.

-Ah non, veux pas !

Elle soupira, habitué à ce comportement, et posa les vêtements sur la petite table à côté. Elle entreprit d'enlever elle-même le tee-shirt du roux qui la regardait en plissant les yeux.

« C'est qu'il semble aimer ça en plus ! » Se scandalisa intérieurement Minho.

Le plus jeune, qui n'était évidemment pas télépathe, désigna son pantalon et taquina la styliste :

-Et ça ? Tu ne me l'enlève pas ?

Elle rit et, alors que Minho pensait qu'elle allait vraiment le faire, elle lui balança l'uniforme scolaire de son rôle :

-Non, ça tu t'en occupe tout seul.

-Tu n'es pas marrante noona, bouda-t-il.

-Tant pis.

Il lui tira la langue.

-COUPER ! C'est bien Onew ! Pour une fois que tu n'as rien cassé, que tu n'es pas tombé et que tu n'as pas oublié ton texte, énuméra le PD (Le directeur hein ?). Luna, comme d'habitude. Bon, pour vous c'est terminé, demain nous tournerons la scène des épilogues alors pour aujourd'hui c'est fini pour vous. Jonghyun, Key !

-Euh, ils ne sont pas prêts, dit l'une des maquilleuses.

A ses joues rouges et son air gêné, les autres membres de SHINee comprirent immédiatement ce qu'elle avait dut surprendre.

-Aaah, ces gosses me tueront un jour. Bon, on va faire passer le 2Min en premier dans ce-cas là.

Taemin se dépêcha d'enfiler son uniforme et de se positionner dans le décor : une ruelle éclairée par un seul réverbère. Minho le suivit.

-Action !

Taemin entrouvris les lèvres et pris un respiration bruyante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ? Demanda soudainement Minho.

-Hyung, tu vas être choqué mais… écoute-moi jusqu'au bout s'il-te-plait.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je ne sais plus ! J'ai peur en faite, j'ai peur que tu me laisse juste après…

-Stop, stop, stop, couper ! Intervint le réalisateur. Vous connaissez votre texte les gars, c'est bien, mais ça fait tellement faux. Vous n'avez pas l'air convaincu par vos paroles. Taemin, tu es désespéré, Minho ne comprend pas tes sentiments et ne veux pas les comprendre. Tu dois montrer de la souffrance, de la détresse, pleure et cri autant que tu veux. Tu peux même faire une petite improvisation. Mais montre tout ce que ton personnage a enfoui dans son cœur depuis le début. Minho, ses révélations doivent te choquer, te causer comme une décharge électrique. Il faut que ça soit vrai les mecs.

Ils hochèrent la tête et reprirent leurs positions.

-ACTION !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ? Répéta Minho.

-Hyung… murmura-t-il incertain. Je…Tu… Tu vas être choqué mais… j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout et sans m'interrompre, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air normal, s'inquiéta le noiraud.

-Hyung, s'impatienta l'autre.

-Ok, ok je t'écoute.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis déballa tout :

-J'en ai marre ! Je ne sais plus ! J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas complet, qu'il me manque quelque chose ! -Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux.- Je suis ton ami, surement ton ami le plus proche mais, je ne suis pas satisfait, je n'ai pas envie de n'être que ton ami ! -Le ton de la voix devenait de plus en plus paniqué.- J'ai peur ok ? J'ai réellement peur ! Parce que je sais que ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant après ! Je ne veux pas être que la petite chose mignonne et joyeuse. Je ne suis pas innocent, ni stupide ! -Le vrai Taemin se montrait.

-Je n'ai jamais… Tenta Minho.

-Ne m'interromps pas ! Le coupa-t-il, hystérique. Tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout et tu fermes ta jolie petite gueule d'ange Choi Minho ! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu me fais du mal ! Tu me donnes de faux espoirs puis tu me dis que je suis ton meilleur ami : MAIS MERDE ! Tu crois que ça me plaisir d'entendre ça ? -Un torrent de larmes dévalait ses joues, il tomba, les genoux à terre, face à Minho.- Je ne peux plus supporter ça ! Je te hais ! Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que, -sa voix faiblissait- ce n'est pas vrai.

-Taemin…

-Je suis désolé, je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Soudain, ne tenant plus devant le visage en détresse de son cadet, Minho se mit également à genoux pour pouvoir accéder à ses lèvres. Le baiser fut doux mais sincère. Ils restèrent ainsi durant un peu plus d'une minute puis le noiraud s'éloigna et posa son front contre celui de l'autre.

-COUPER !

Ils reprirent conscience du geste et se levèrent précipitamment, gênés. Nous entendîmes soudain des applaudissements dans tout le studio.

-Waouh ! S'émerveilla le réalisateur. C'était merveilleux, fantastique, incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais vu une scène aussi vraie, des acteurs qui aient l'air aussi sincères ! Bravo. Ton improvisation, Taemin, était parfaite, tu as parfaitement compris ton personnage. Minho, la scène du baiser ! Incroyable ! Je n'osais pas trop la mettre de peur de vous gêner mais à ce qu'il parait vous êtes prêts à tout faire pour le bien du drama. C'était excellent, vraiment. Allez vous reposez vous aussi.

Ils s'inclinèrent, le rouge encore aux joues et sortirent du plateau. Taemin, bredouilla quelque chose que personne ne réussit entendre et se dirigea vers les toilettes, Minho le regarda partir.

Une fois arrivé à destination, le roux ferma la porte derrière lui et marcha jusqu'au lavabo où il remplit le creux de ses mains d'eau pour s'en asperger abondamment. Finalement il posa sa tête contre le carrelage du mur froid et se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci.

Il vérifia son rythme cardiaque pour s'apercevoir que son cœur battait beaucoup trop fort. Stupide Minho.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit des coups à la porte, mais ne répondit pas.

-Taemin ? Interpella la voix de Minho de l'autre côté de la porte.

Saleté de cœur, voilà qu'il se mettait à sauté des battements. Il resta silencieux en attendant que l'homme qu'il aimait parte. Mais le noiraud, lui, ne songeait même pas à partir. Il s'était assis en face de la porte et il attendait que, par miracle, celle-ci s'ouvre.

-Taemin, je sais que tu es à l'intérieur, tenta-t-il. J'ai besoin de te parler.

Le concerné se rapprocha un peu plus de la porte pour écouter plus attentivement. Minho le sentit se rapprocher.

-… Quoi ? Murmura enfin le plus jeune.

-Taemin, ouvre-moi s'il-te-plait.

-Non, si tu as quelques chose à me dire, dit-le moi maintenant.

-Mais je n'y arriverais pas si je ne peux pas te voir.

-Tant pis.

-… Dit ? -Il soupira.- Tu sais que je m'en fous complètement du bien du drama.

-…

-C'est bizarre quand tu ne me parles pas. Moi je suis habitué à ce que tu sois toujours auprès de moi, toujours entrain de sautiller, toujours heureux. Alors quand, pendant plus de trois mois, tu arrêtes soudainement toutes ses habitudes, ça me frustre.

-Ah ? Bah dommage hein ?

-S'il-te-plait, dis-moi pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, le supplia finalement le rappeur.

-Moi aussi je m'en fous complètement du bien du drama, répondit l'autre.

Minho écarquilla grand les yeux. Alors, tout ce que Taemin avait dit, toute l'improvisation qu'il avait fait, c'était… vrai ? Il se rappela alors de ses paroles d'il y a trois mois.

_« -Ils auraient pus nous dire que c'était… ce genre d'histoire ! »_

_« -Mais nous en faisons déjà assez comme ça : du fanservice ! »_

Ses gestes, ses réactions… Mon Dieu, cela avait du affecter Taemin. C'était surement à cause de toutes ses choses là réunis qu'il l'évitait. Il se frappa la tête et se traita intérieurement de débile. Oui, débile, c'est ce qu'il avait été. Il comprenait tout à présent. La réaction de Key, celle de Jonghyun. Et lui qui avait pensé que Kibum trompait Jong avec Taemin lorsqu'ils les avaient surpris en sortant du placard.

Il frappa à la porte, un coup, deux coups puis trois. Mais aucune réponse.

-Taemin ouvre ! Ordonna-t-il.

-…

-J'ai compris ok ! Tu m'ouvres maintenant !

-…

-Vu que tu n'as pas l'air de te décider, je vais défoncer la porte.

-Quoi ? Mais t'es complètement malade, tu sais combien coûte une porte ?

Taemin était sortit. Il était à présent devant Minho qui apparemment ne semblait pas prêt à le laisser filer de nouveau. Il l'attrapa soudainement par le poignet et le poussa à l'intérieur où il ferma la porte à clé. Il plaqua le danseur contre le mur et enfonça sa tête dans son cou. Il remonta doucement jusqu'à son oreille afin de pouvoir dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Tu es fou, tu me rends fou, murmura-t-il, en détachant chaque mot. Je me sens mal quand tu es là, mais encore plus quand tu es loin. Tu m'énerves, tu me frustres, tu fais chier.

-Oooh, Minho, calmes-toi. Les célébrités comme nous n'ont pas le droit de dire se genre de mots. Nous devons être respectueux, bien élevé et poli. Nous ne devrions même pas connaitre ses mots-là.

Mais son discours fut interrompu :

-Mais fermes-là putain ! Tais-toi ! Tu l'as très bien dit tout à l'heure devant les caméras : « Je ne suis pas innocent, ni stupide. » Je sais très bien que tu le pensais ! Tu n'as pas récité une seule fois les lignes du script. Tu parlais tout seul ! Tu me disais ce que tu avais réellement sur le cœur. Avoue-le !

-Mais que j'avoue quoi ?

L'innocent Taemin avait de nouveau disparut. Celui qui se trouvait devant le rappeur était à présent énervé et irrité.

-Il n'y a rien a avoué. Tu l'as très bien compris tout seul pourquoi est-ce que je devrais le répéter ? Tu n'es pas idiot et je le sais bien. Je savais également que tu allais tout comprendre. Mais j'étais sûr que tu me haïrais, ajouta-t-il, faiblement.

Un silence, pendant deux, trois, quatre, même peut-être une dizaine de minutes. Minho hésita puis finalement, il pencha légèrement sa tête au-dessus de son cadet et il fit se rencontrer leurs lèvres.

C'était doux et délicieux. Jamais ils n'avaient éprouvés quelque chose d'aussi intense. Peu de temps après, ils se séparèrent.

Ils restèrent un petit moment aux toilettes, juste à s'embrasser. Des petits baisers purs, enfantins et innocents. Puis ils sortirent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Sur le chemin de retour vers le plateau ils surprirent Kibum et Jonghyun dans un placard à balais dont la porte était légèrement entre-ouverte. Ils s'embrassaient chaudement et le leader vocal s'apprêtait à enlever le tee-shirt de la diva.

Taemin soupira et passa la tête par la porte en faisant un sourire d'enfant.

-Je vous conseil les toilettes, ils sont spacieux et propres. C'est beaucoup plus confortable que ce petit espace complètement clos mais pas totalement sûr.

Les deux autres le regardèrent choqués et gênés. Key remit correctement son tee-shirt en toussant. Minho passa un bras autour des épaules de son tout nouveau copain et le tira en arrière pour le pousser à continuer son chemin. Ce qu'il fit. Soudain, le plus jeune se tourna vers le rappeur et, joyeux, s'exclama :

-Hyung ! Moi ça ne me dérange pas de faire ce qu'ils faisaient à l'instant.

Minho aurait très bien put être une tomate à ce moment là tellement son teint était rouge. Il regarda autour et marmonna rapidement :

-Ouai, on attendra quand même un peu avant.

Taemin rit. Derrière eux, les deux amoureux du placard vérifiaient que le couloir était vide pour se précipiter vers les toilettes indiqués plus tôt pars Taemin.

A présent nous ne ferons que nous imaginer ce qu'il se passera à l'intérieur.


End file.
